Just the way you are
by lunaluv22
Summary: Nigel and hoagie are dating and nigel is insacure about his looks. But hoagie doesn't understand why, he thinks nigel's beautiful. The song is just the way you are by Bruno mars.


Just the way you are

Hoagie and Nigel are dating, Nigel always asks hoagie if he looks ok. And hoagie always tells him how beautiful he thinks he is. Disclaimer I don't own the charters or the song.

Oh her eyes, her eyes

make the stars look

Like they're not shining

Hoagie was lying on the couch when he heard someone come in, he looked up to see his boyfriend Nigel uno. "Hey numbuh one" he said "ello numbuh two" Nigel said. "Hey can I see your eyes?" Hoagie suddenly asked "uh ok" Nigel said. Lifting his prescription shades and resting them on his head, hoagie stared. Oh, his eyes, his beautiful eyes, they make the stars look like they're not shying. He thought as he stared into Nigel's dark blue eyes.

Her hair, her hair

falls perfectly

without her trying

Nigel covered his eyes with his shades again, he yawned pushing up his dark brown hair. Hoagie shied dreamily, as Nigel's bangs fell over his left eye. His hair, his gorgeous hair falls perfectly without him trying hoagie thought staring transfixed at Nigel.

She's so beautiful

And I tell her

every day

"Hoagie why are you staring at me?" Nigel asked "for the same reason I tell you every day. Because you're beautiful" hoagie said running a hand along Nigel's cheek.

Yeah

"What?" Nigel asked suprized "I think you're the most beautiful person in the whole world" hoagie told him. Kissing his neck "aw, hoagie not here" Nigel gasped. "Why? It's not like someone's gonna walk in" hoagie said.

I know, I know

when I compliment her

she won't believe me

"I know, but I think we should wait" Nigel told him "ok I'm willing to wait for someone as beautiful as you." "Please I'm not beautiful" Nigel said looking away shyly. Hoagie shied I know he won't believe me when I tell him how gorgeous he is hoagie thought sadly.

And it's so, it's so

sad to think that she

don't see what I see

Nigel got up "I need to check in with the TND" he said "ok" hoagie told him. It's so sad to think that Nigel can't see what I see, when I look at him hoagie thought sadly.

But every time

she asks me do I

look okay?

The next day at school Nigel and hoagie were walking to class when "hoagie" "yea? "Do I look okay?" Nigel asked suddenly "what?" "Do I you know look ok? Or at least acceptable?" Nigel asked.

I say!

"Why are you asking'?" "Well these kids, I heard them gossiping and-" hoagie put a finger to his lips. "It doesn't matter what they say, just listen to what I say" he told Nigel.

When I see your face

There's not a thing

that I would change

"And what I say is that when I see your face there's not a thing that I would change." Nigel blushed "you're just saying that" he said "no, Nigel I'm not hoagie said.

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you

are!

"I mean it, cause you're amazing just the way you are!" Hoagie nearly cried, Nigel smiled "come on let's get to class" Nigel told him. I wish we didn't have to hide that we're in love hoagie thought.

And when you

smile..

Nigel and hoagie stared at the board, but glanced over at each other. Hoagie made a face like he was gagging on something the teacher said. Nigel smiled, hoagie felt his heart skip a beat. Nigel, you're so perfect and it shows when you smile he thought happily.

The whole world

stops and stares

for awhile

Hoagie made another face to get Nigel to smile again, I know we're going to get in trouble. But it's worth it, the way the whole world just stops and stares for awhile. Because Nigel's perfect hoagie thought.

Cause girl you're

amazing

Just the way you are!

"Hey, Nigel check it out the prom is this Friday" hoagie said pointing to the poster. "Yea, so what are you going to wear?" Hoagie asked, thinking of how Nigel discized himself as a girl. "I don't know I might get dolled up" Nigel said. "You shouldn't, just the way you are" hoagie told him, Nigel giggled.

Yeaeah!

"You're too sweet" nigel told him, as they walked to their next class. "And you're too sexy" hoagie purred "not here" Nigel whispered.

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all

day if she'd let me

"I know" hoagie said, but his lips, his perfect lips I'd kiss them all day. If only he'd let me hoagie thought starring wishfully at Nigel.

Her laugh, her laugh

she hates but I

think it's so sexy

"Man history's so boring, you'd think someone old enough to live through to it. Could keep the facts straight" hoagie said, Nigel laughed "don't make me laugh" he said. Catching himself I don't get it his laugh, his laugh I think it's so sexy. And yet for some reason Nigel hates it hoagie thought.

She's so beautiful

And I tell her

ever day

"Come on Nigel" hoagie said pulling Nigel into the tree house "hoagie slow down. We're here already" Nigel said "sorry I just couldn't wait to get your beauty all to myself" hoagie said. "I wish you'd stop saying things that aren't true" Nigel said. Hoagie stared at him, he's so beautiful yet even though I tell him every day he never believes me hoagie thought.

Oh you know, you

know, you know

I'd never ask you to

change

Nigel looked over at mirror "should I change anything?" He asked "ah Nigel you know I'd never ask you to change" hoagie told him.

If perfect is what

you're searching for

Then just stay the

same

"I know, but I just wish I was perfect" Nigel told him "honey if perfect is what you're searching for. Then just stay the same" hoagie told him.

So don't even

bother asking

If you look okay

"You really think I'm perfect?" Nigel asked "yes, so don't even bother asking if you look ok" hoagie said. "Why?" Nigel asked, hoagie just chuckled and kissed Nigel passionately.

You know I

say!

"Because you know what I'll say" hoagie told him "I do?" Nigel asked playfully "yes, you do" hoagie said.

When I see your face

There's not a thing

that I would change

"And what would that be?" Nigel asked "that when I see your face there's not a thing that I would change" hoagie told him. "You're always so sweet" Nigel said hugging him. "Not as sweet as my sugar coded boyfriend" hoagie purred.

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you

are!

Nigel leaned up and kissed him, hoagie kissed back I can't believe he's thinking of changing. H can't change cause he's amazing just the way he is hoagie thought as they kissed.

And when you

smile..

Nigel pulled away and smiled I defently wouldn't change you're smile. Because even when I'm really mad or upset, when you look at me and smile. You always cheer me up hoagie thought.

The whole world

stops and stares

for awhile

Plus when Nigel smiles, the whole world stops and stares for awhile thought hoagie. Staring down at Nigel lovingly, just another perfect thing about him.

Cause girl you're

amazing

Just the way you are

3

"I love you, hoagie" "I love you, too, Nigel" cause boy you're amazing hoagie thought. "Hoagie" "yes?" "You shouldn't listen to gossip either, cause you're a great comedian. Just the way you are" Nigel told him.

The way you are

The way you are

"You really think?" Hoagie asked "yea" Nigel said "good cause I meant what I said. You're perfect just the way you are" hoagie told him, Nigel smiled and hugged him.

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you

are!

The next day hoagie was talking with his old team mates "I can't believe you're still hanging around with Nigel. He's so up tight" kuki said "he is not!" Hoagie said "yea he is" wally said "Abby's gotta agree with them" Abby said. "That's because you don't know him like I do. He's amazing!" Hoagie nearly cried "maybe if he changed" kuki said. "No! He's perfect just the way he is!" Hoagie cried storming off angrily.

When I see your

face

There's not a

thing that I

would change..

After school hoagie found Nigel standing in front of a store window. "That the dress you're gonna wear to prom?" He asked admiring the dress "no" Nigel said. "Well what ever you wear will be beautiful" hoagie said "thanks" Nigel said.

Cause you're

amazing

Just the way

you are

"So what are you going to wear?" He asked thinking of the dresses in Nigel's closet. "It's a surprise" Nigel told him "well I'd press you for details if you weren't so amazing. That I'd recognize you" hoagie told him.

And when you

smile..

"Really?" Nigel asked "yea, what's the most recognizable thing about me?" Nigel asked "why your smile" hoagie told him "really?" Nigel asked "yes it's too beautiful to forget" hoagie said. Nigel blushed deep red hearing that.

The whole

world stops

and stares for

awhile

"Even if you don't believe me it's true, you're so amazing that you make it where the whole world stops and stares for awhile." Nigel's blush deepened "you really could be a poet" Nigel told him.

Cause girl

you're

amazing...

"Hey hoagie, where's your date?" His friend ace asked walking up to him at the prom. "My date well-" "is right here" someone with a British accent said, hoagie and ace turned and gasped. As Nigel wearing a black tux walked up "hey hun sorry I'm late" he said kissing hoagie. "Considering how amazing you look I'll forgive you" hoagie told him.

Just the way

you are

"I'll leave you, two alone" ace said "Nigel you're not dressed as a girl" hoagie said. "Well you said I was amazing just the way I am" Nigel explained. "Because you are" hoagie said "well I figured it wasn't fair to you ti keep this secret. So no better time then prom to come out" Nigel told him "wow how can I thank you?" Hoagie asked "slow dance with me" Nigel said "done" hoagie told him. He led Nigel to the dance floor, Nigel wrapped his arms around hoagie's neck. And hoagie placed his hands on Nigel's hips, as they danced they heard people whispering. Hoagie glared at them "ignore them tonight is all about you and me" Nigel said. Hoagie turned back to him "you're right" he said "I love you hoagie" Nigel said. "I love you, too, Nigel" hoagie said, they both smiled before sharing a very passionate kiss.


End file.
